


Fire Struck

by shadowfox2217



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Art Teacher, Dreams, F/M, Feels, Kittens, M/M, Reincarnation, True Love, remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfox2217/pseuds/shadowfox2217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching his beloved burn on the stake, during the witch trails. Carlisle Cullen is about to meet her again but "She" would be in the form of Harry Potter.  But would "She" remember Carlisle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

~Prologue~  
Everything was hot. All she could do was to let the flames eat her. She could feel the flames began to burn her flesh. She could hear the screams and shouts of hate and glee. She would ask herself; 

Why did they hate her? 

How did this all started?

What did she do wrong? 

She began to scream as the flames burn her skin and bones. The pain was unbelievable but she kept looking at the people. The fire rise higher and higher till it had engulfed her body. She could not bring herself to hate the people who screamed at her. They fear of what they could not understand. In her heart she forgave them. The last thing she saw was her beloved and even she could not bring herself to hate him. With one last look at him and mouthed "I will always love you. No matter what." She closed her eyes and let the fire consume her. She knew that would see him again.


	2. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching his beloved burn on the stake, during the witch trails. Carlisle Cullen is about to meet her again but "She" would be in the form of Harry Potter. But would "She" remember Carlisle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! This was beta for me and i can't remember her name! But all love goes to her for helping me!

It was one of those days, the days where nothing exciting ever happened. On this most un-epic of days, a truly frightening thing occurred. Alice Cullen became bored. Looking around the house, she realized that everyone else was being completely boring. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Rose was reading a fashion magazine, Esme was gardening, and Edward was playing his piano.   
None of which interested her at the moment. She pouted for a moment before getting a fantastic idea. No one had been in the attic for a while, and besides moving, the things up there were never really touched, let alone looked through. So that’s what she would do. It had been so long that she didn’t even remember what was up there. Who knows what wonders she would find! 

She ran up the stairs quickly and up to the second floor. She walked along till she found the overhead access to the attic. She pulled on the string to lower the staircase and made her way up them. At first glance, all she saw was a bunch of dusty old boxes. She huffed before deciding to look through a few of them.   
Most of the boxes were just old clothes. It was what she found in the third box that made her smile. It was a box filled with pictures of the family. She picked up the album off the top of the pile and started to flip through it. It was one that had pictures from the wedding she and Jasper had back in 1984. Looking at the photos, she couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they all looked. Not even vampires could pull off all that blue eye shadow. Plus, Rose with big, poufy hair was hilarious!  
She put the album back in the box and was turning to leave when something caught her eye. She moved closer and saw that it seemed to be a painting covered by cloth. She picked it up and moved the cloth aside and was struck speechless. It was a portrait of a young woman. She had long, raven black hair, pale, porcelain skin, blood red lips and the most stunning pair of emerald eyes. The girl looked to be about sixteen, yet had an air to her that just screamed old soul. Alice was confused though, she had never met the girl (she definitely would have remembered if she had), hell, she had never even heard of her existing before, so why was there a painting of her in their attic?

Holding the portrait gently, she walked back down the stairs to the first floor.  
“Guys, can you come here for a second?” A blink later and everyone but Carlisle (who wasn’t home from work yet) was in the room, looking at her expectantly.  
“I found this upstairs and I was wondering if any of you could tell me who she is?” With that, she turned the painting around. She heard gasps around her and knew that everyone was as entranced by the beauty as she was, well almost everyone. 

“Shite!” Everyone startled and looked over at Esme in shock. They had never heard her swear before. “Quick, put the painting back! Exactly how you found it.” She sounded nervous, and the reason was discovered when not even a second later the painting was ripped out of her hands. They hadn’t heard Carlisle come in.   
They watched as he cradled the painting to his chest and stroked the cheek of the girl. He had such a tender but pained expression on his face that it broke her heart. He looked up at Alice and hissed. She took a step back when she saw the utter rage in his eyes.

“Don’t ever touch her again!” With that, he ran up the stairs, painting in tow. Everyone was flabbergasted. They had never seen Carlisle look so angry before. Rose was the first to recover.   
“What the hell was that?”  
Esme sighed, dragging a hand down her face tiredly. “That was a broken hearted man being faced with something that he had suppressed for over three hundred years.” At seeing the confusion on her children’s’ faces and dawning understanding on Edwards, she explained farther.   
“The woman in the picture was Carlisle’s true mate.” She went to walk up the stairs, but stopped with her hand on the banister. “And he is the reason she is dead.” With that little revelation, she continued her trip upstairs.


	3. To Kindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlise explains his outburst and we get to see the newest Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right luv's! Here is the second chapter! Hope all of you like it! I do have news for you people! I just gotten my first job and im already super busy! 20 hours a week! YAY! So updates are gonna take some time but chapter 3 is being made right now! Also, this is unbeta chapter! I have bad grammer so be warned! Also looking for a beta to help! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

The mind is not a vessel to be filled but a fire to be kindled. ~Plutarch

Chapter 2

Have you ever had one of those dreams that felt so real? Well, for the past five years he has been having these dreams of fire, screaming, and sad blue eyes. It's the same dream every night but it's a lot better than having Voldemort's visions any night. Thinking back on those visions it did send a shiver throughout his body. Harry had just woken up and the feeling of the heat from the fire lingered from his hand and feet. Looking at his hands, he had noticed how much they have changed. Hell, even the Wizarding world had changed since Voldemort and his cronies had be defeated at Hogwarts. Looking back now, it seems like yesterday that it happen.

#Flash Back#

It was at the end of his six year when he discovered that he was a Horcruxe and had connection to Voldemort. Dumbledore and he went to the cave where Voldemort hid one of his many Horcruxe's to destroy it. Both found out that the necklace was a fake from a person who wrote the letter within the necklace. Who was R.A.B? Once they made it back to Hogwarts, both of them knew something was wrong. Both Dumbledore and Harry race through the school sending spells to Death Eaters. Most of them were easy to bind or knock out. Once they made the Great Hall, a lot of the students were blasting the Death Eaters to high heaven. Harry could see the D.A. group was the main ones that were fighting. Dumbledore begin to fight back from a large group of Death Eaters. Harry could see Draco Malfoy was trying to attack Dumbledore but Harry had sent a blasting hex to him and knocking him out. In the mist of the battle, Voldemort had shown up and started to attack the Headmaster. Within a few minutes, Dumbledore was weakening and out of sheer desperation Harry tackled Voldemort. 

Now, Harry was not thinking of what was going to happen. All he wanted to do was to protect his family and friends. Only pain could register once he was upon Voldemort. As soon he touch Voldemort, there was a bright light then there was blackness.

When he woke up, he felt like he was hit with the Knight Bus a couple of times. Groaning; he tried to sit up but he could feel a hand holding him down.

"I would stop if I was you Potter" said the potion master.

"What happen?" moaned Harry.

"When your piney mind made the decision of tackling the Dark Lord everything went to hell. Both the Dark Lord and you were screaming, there was a bright light that nearly blinded anyone, and next we know; you are lying in Voldemort ashes" said Snape.

Harry could feel a head ach coming and begin to rub his temples. Snape being the kind man he is, pull out a vile for Harry's head ach. Taking the vile, Harry took a deep breath and swallow the liquid. Harry grimaces and hacks once the potion was gone. Snape just grin and got up.

"Well Potter, I shall be taking my leave and I suggest you get more rest before the Madam Pomfrey come in."

With that being said, Snape walk out the Hospital Wing with is robes bellowing behind him. Harry could only watch as the potion master walks away. With a groan, Harry went back to sleep.

#End of Flash Back#

He found out that he used large portion of his magic to go through that connection that he and Voldemort shared and destroyed all of his horcroxe's. His magic exploded destroying Voldemort in the process.

Once Harry was better things within the Wizarding world begin to change. Peter Pettigrew was capture once he was seen by the Aurors that were raiding the Death Eaters hideouts. His godfather was officially declared a free man. He and Remus were off on a honeymoon. Ron and Hermione had shown their true colors and abandon him. That was a hard blow to him.

#Flashback#

It's was a week after the battle in the Great Hall and Harry was so much better. He had to argue with Madam Pomfrey to let him out to stretch his legs. Once he entered the hall, there were hardly any students left. Some were killed and others were pulled out of the school. What was left was the kids that stayed were eating. Harry saw his friends and sat next to them but something was different.

"Hey Ron. Hey Hermione" said Harry.

All they did was ignore him. "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Ron turned to Harry and sneered. "Look Potter, we don't want anything to do with you. Why don't you go back to the hole you came from and leave us alone? You've done enough dragging us through your fights!" At this time Ron was yelling at Harry. Hermione was just eating away like he didn't exist.

Harry felt like he been punch in the gut and tears begin to fall. Never once they didn't tell how they felt. The happy mask that Harry always had on, was crumbling and he begin to cry. When Ginny Weasley saw her own brother tell Harry those horrid words she snaps. She stomps to her brother and bitch slaps him. Ron was in shock and everyone was gaping.

"NEVER say those things to Harry EVER!" Ginny hissed at her brother.

"WHY? All he's done has gotten us in trouble!" Ron argued.

"Why? Why? He is my friend. Is that good enough?" said Ginny.

All the students were watching the brother and sister fighting. Harry could not believe that Ginny slap Ron.

"So what! He a fag anyways! I don't want him near me!" shouted Ron.

Harry paled and now everyone knew his secret. Ginny slap Ron once more. "NO duh! I was the one that help realized that!"

Ron did a great impersonation of a fish. "Y..you knew?"

"Of course! Luna and I sat him down and had a long talk!" Ginny yelled.

"Wait…what?" studded Ron and Hermione.

"You heard me. I know that Harry is gay and I'm happy with that" she drawled. She turned to Harry, "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry for that idiot. All he is a jealous prat and you don't need him."

She gathers Harry and went to the kitchens to have breakfast.

# End of Flashback #

Harry only sighed and got up to start the lovely day. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he looked at his self at the mirror. Merlin, he looked like a bloody girl: his hair had reach to his arse, he had a heart shape face, and his eyes were these vided shade of emerald. His body had gained some lean muscles but he was still short. Standing at a 5'8, this man was short man but he was beautiful.

Hell, even his magic had gotten stronger. He is able to do wandless and wordless spells. Harry began to braid his hair with a smile and begin to get dress. Ever since he moved to America, he felt free from the life of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Since he finished Hogwarts early, he went to a muggle college for scholarship that he got right way. He enjoyed the classes that the muggles had go offer. But he really love was the art classes. The people who created master pieces were wonderful to learn about. Heck, he was a natural artist his self. When he turned 18, he started an art degree. He went to the Academy of Art University in San Francisco, California.

For four whole years, he lived in a nice apartment near the college. He also lived near the Aude Alley in Downtown San Francisco. This ally was just like Diagon Alley but there were modern changes. There was technology that ran on magic and stores that sell muggle/wizard stuff. Since he been going the academy, he has all the units for the BFA Degree in Art and he just gotten his teaching certificate. He had plenty of experience to become a teacher. All that is left was to find a school that will take him in. Now, he looked all over schools that will take him in but it's always the same thing. It was either, they already have the proper teacher or they could not support him. Hopefully he would get a nice job at a local high school and maybe fate will butt out of his life again.

Before he left his apartment, he picked up a golden cross necklace that he found in his many volts. Something about it draw him to wear it and just felt right. He also looking for his two kittens that he found on the streets abandon on a cold and rainy day. They were twin Himalayan kittens and when they look at him, he crumbled. Their big blue eyes pleaded for warmth and love; he knew that had to take them. He gently picks them up and placed in his jacket to keep them up. He fed them and dries them off when he got home. Only having them for a couple days, he was happy to have them and he named them as well. He remembered reading some Japanese stories and he named the kittens Yoko and Yuki. He made sure that they were in their pin and he head on that door.

*With Carlisle*

There were times when Carlisle wished that he was human. There were times when he wished he could turn back time and stop the death of his true mate. Starring at the painting, he remember the time when meet his mate.

#Flash Back#

It was 1650 at the time and Carlisle was the ripe age of 13 years old. Richard Cullen, an Anglican Pastor, was getting reading to greet the new people that moved in the house across the Church. Carlisle and his father made their way to the new family and when they knock they were greeted by servant. Both Richard and Carlisle asked the Owners attendance. The servant simply nodded her head and let them in.

"Master and Mistress are in the drawing room. Please follow me" Both father and son followed the servant. Carlisle could not help to look around and be awed within the house. There are all kinds of artifacts that Carlisle has never seen before. Once they enter the drawing room, Carlisle could see the couple and they were beautiful. The man was very tall and he had wild black hair. His eyes were this soft baby blue that sparkled. He also looks like one of the knights he seen. The woman was very beautiful. She had glowing green eyes and long blond hair. She had smile that made him feel warm in the chest.

"Ah! Our guest! Come in and sit down" said man. "I'm William Potter and this is my lovely wife Elizabeth Potter."

She looks at the father and son and smile. "Welcome! You care for some tea?"

Richard put a charming smile. "I would love some."

She looks at Carlisle. "Would you like to meet my daughter? She might be around the same age as you."

Carlisle simply nodded. "I would love to."

Elizabeth Potter calls the servant to escort Carlisle to the gardens. Carlisle just looks around to find this girl.

"HI!" Shouted a girl that was right behind him. Carlisle nearly jump out of his skin and turns around.

When he looks around and sees's a pretty girl. She had the wild locks of her father but eyes were just her mothers.

"I'm Victoria Potter. Please to meet you" she said.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to meet you" he said before bowing to her. She giggled when he bowed and a very handsome blush appears on his face.

This was a start of something new.

#End of Flashback#

Carlisle smiled at the fond memory. She was bit of a tomboy as he recalled but once she grew up, she become an angel.

They say that once you become a vampire and live for a couple of hundred years; you would forget your memories of your past. That might be true for some vampires but he could never forget. He smiled so sadly and got up to head downstairs. He needed to apologize to everyone for his attitude.

It was very quite once he was in the living room. Everyone was gone except for Esme. They both had this brother and sister understanding she knew that he was in pain. She walks to Carlisle and hugs him. He gladly embraces Esme and sighed.

"I screwed this up didn't I?" he quietly questions.

She takes a step back and cradles his face. "You really hurt Alice. You know how she is when she finds things like that. I think it's time you told them about Victoria" she sighs.

"I believe you are right" he said and went up stairs to clean up. When he heard the others come in, he went down to explain to them. Once they saw him, there was awkward silence but he smiled at them and gestured to the living room.

"Come, I have a lot of explaining to do" he sighed.

Everyone follow Carlisle into his study to hear his story. As everyone sat in the chairs they could see the painting of Carlisle's mate.

With a sigh Carlisle begin his story. "When I was lad, I love my father despite the killing he has done many innocent people. We would visit people homes and he would tell be people that sin was all round them. One day, we visit a family that had a young daughter. You can say that she was a tomboy but she had this personality that draws you to her. As we grew up, we became fast friends till she reached her older teens. At this time, men of many ages came to ask her for her hand" Carlisle could not help to laugh at the faces his children made.

"She of course rejected them but her family was pushing the subject. It took me 10 years to finally realize that I fell in love with her. I did not have a ring at the time but I had a cross and it belonged to my mother. One day, I just got up, went to her family's house, and ask permission to take her hand. William gave me a hard look and told me that she was in the garden. We talked to whole time before I ask her. Once I asked her, she smiled and said "It's about time." I smiled and put the necklace on her neck and it was perfect but that did not last. A couple days before I was changed, she was accused of being a witch and burned the next day. When I got there, it was too late and I saw her burn. It turned out that one of my close friends had "seen" her put a spell on me and he ordered her death"

Carlisle was crying with no tears. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were also crying for Carlisle. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were frowning. Edward could hear Carlisle repeat the same words inside his head, "It's my fault" and Jasper could feel the sadness and guilt role off of him.

With a few calm breathes, Carlisle resumed his story. "After I turned, I pictured her in my head and my inner vampire screamed and claw at me. I destroyed my mate and her face continued to haunt me. When I painted this picture, all my feelings were put into it and I hid it from me."

Carlisle got up and kneeled before Alice. "Alice, I'm so sorry for my outburst and caused you to cry. When I saw the painting I just lost it. Will you forgive me?" He gentle asks.

Alice hugged Carlisle and nodded. Everyone smiled and knew things were getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my story and i hope you like it! Please leave nice notes and Kudo's! Also, my work has no beta. I would love if anyone to beta for me! My grammar has improved over the years but i would feel better if someone can help me!  
> Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or twilight. They belong to their Authors!


End file.
